Champagne and Stolen Kisses
by princessblaine
Summary: The Dalton Academy Warblers play spin the bottle! Klaine and Jeff/Nick- more focus on Niff in the end.


_**This was yet another prompt on tumblr; the Warblers playing spin the bottle. You'll notice I kind of left out Klaine at the end. I'm a Klainer so they would be endgame in my mind anyway. So this sort of ended up focussing on Jeff/Nick. I do not own Glee or these characters.**_

_**Read, review and enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>It was only supposed to be a small celebration. And there was never supposed to be any alcohol at said celebration. Leave it to the Warblers though, to find the most dapper way to break the rules.<p>

Champagne. Of course Thad had brought champagne. That would have been perfectly fine- had he not brought 10 huge bottles.

Jeff was sitting against a window, swirling his coke in the glass. He smirked as he brought his eyes back to the common room. Aside from him and Kurt, the Warblers around them were dancing and singing drunkenly. Kurt made eye-contact with him and quickly made his way through the crowd of rambunctious boys.

Jeff smiled as Kurt sat beside him. "Are you not drinking?" He asked, flipping his blonde hair from his eyes.

Kurt returned the smile weakly. "Uh, no. Designated caretaker. There are going to be lots of hangovers tomorrow and someone's going to have to take care of them all."

Jeff took a drink of his coke. "Tell me about it. Nick can barely walk. Tomorrow will be hell, for both of us." He winced slightly, suddenly wishing he hadn't given his roommate the go ahead to drink.

Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine, who was laughing hysterically at god knows what. "I don't even know what we're celebrating." Kurt admitted.

The blonde boy let a smile form on his lips. "Wes got into NYU. Letter came this morning."

Kurt was about to launch into his dreams of going to New York one day when a commotion on the dance floor caused both boys to look over wildly.

Nick and Blaine had both jumped onto one of the tables. Kurt mentally face-palmed. What was with this boy and jumping on furniture? They were both holding empty champagne bottles. "Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Both boys spoke at the same time, followed by a chorus of cheers from the drunken crowd.

Kurt and Jeff shared an _Oh god this is going to be bad_ look before hopping up and running over to their friends.

"Nick, get down from there."

"Blaine, let's go before you hurt yourself."

For being as wasted as he was, Blaine rather gracefully jumped down from the table. Nick however, jumped and lost his balance, stumbling into Jeff, promptly knocking them both over.

Perhaps it was the fact that Nick took a few extra seconds to get out from between Jeff's legs, or maybe it was because he had just painfully come in contact with the floor; But Jeff had turned a furious shade of red and was avoiding eye contact with everyone but Kurt.

Jeff was very thankful when Kurt took the initiative to help Nick up. He offered his hand to Jeff as well, but he pulled himself up with a chair.

Kurt waited for Nick and Blaine to make their way back to the dance floor before linking arms with Jeff.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you had feelings for Nick?"

Jeff paused for a moment. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kurt pulled his arm out of Jeff's and stood in front of him. "Are you gay?"

Jeff turned pink again and muttered something that sounded like _not into labels_ under his breath.

"I've never even thought about guys that way.. I still don't actually. Just when it comes to.. well you know. It's weird. And creepy. Could you imagine what would happen if he fou-" Jeff was cut off mid-sentence as the floor behind them erupted into laughing and cat calls.

They turned around just in time to catch the end of Thad and Wes obviously kissing.

"Oh god. They were actually serious!" Kurt muttered, voice full of panic.

Jeff sat down beside Wes, while Kurt took an empty spot beside Thad. "You all are going to regret this in the morning." He half groaned.

"It's your turn, Kurt!" The beat-boxing Warbler yelled, and Kurt made a mental note to find out what his name was later.

Kurt looked at the boys around the room, shaking his head before leaning forward to spin the champagne bottle in the middle. He clamped his eyes shot, not really wanting to know which Warbler he'd be sucking face with.

As the sound of glass sliding on hardwood floor came to a halt, there was a murmur of approval around the circle and Kurt slowly opened his eyes.

Blaine. The bottle landed on Blaine.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Hope you aren't too disappointed." He stood up, walking over to Kurt, dropping to his knees gently.

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes. Blaine was leaning forward with his eyes closed.

Finally, their lips were touching, soft and gentle. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose. Without thinking, he brought one of his hands to the back of Blaine's neck, twisting his fingers into his curls. He heard Blaine moan softly into his mouth, and then there was tongue flicking against his lips. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore and he accidentally let out a moan himself.

Kurt heard someone clear their throat, and he jumped away from Blaine, looking a little shocked.

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, and Kurt noticed how dark his eyes were. The older boy shuffled awkwardly back to his seat.

As the bottle was spun, less boys were kissing lips. Cheeks and hands was the way to go, making everyone less awkward.

Nick smirked as he spun the empty bottle, teasing each boy he thought it would land on.

Until it landed on Jeff.

Jeff's eyes went wide and he immediately searched Kurt's eyes for advice. He just shrugged, _it happened to me too._

When Nick walked over, Jeff offered up his hand, as if expecting Nick to kiss it.

Instead, Nick used it to pull Jeff to a standing position. "It's spin the bottle. Who cheats at spin the bottle?"

Jeff's mind was racing. No, he wouldn't. He wasn't going to, there was no-.

And his mind instantly became a puddle as he felt Nick's lips on his own.

The only thing more distracting than Nick's lips was the fact that one hand was caressing Jeff's cheek while the other one slipped across his back, pulling him closer to Nick's body.

When Nick slid his tongue against Jeff's lips, he allowed him entrance and it instantly became a battle for dominance.

Suddenly, Jeff was pushing Nick away hard, shaking his head as he came to his senses.

Nick looked confused, but returned to his previous seating position.

Jeff walked quickly out of the room, wanting to get as far away from everyone as possible.

"Jeff, stop! C'mon, wait up!"

Jeff slowed his pace when he heard Kurt's voice.

Kurt finally caught up and took a deep breath. "Come on, Jeff. Everyone was kissing everyone in there. Even if they did think it was different, they'll forget it ever happened in the morning. We are the only ones sober in that room, Jeff." Kurt finished.

Jeff brought his hands to his face in frustration. "Damnit, Kurt!" He cursed angrily.

Kurt eyed him curiously for a moment. "What is it Jeff?"

Jeff kicked at the couch in front of him. "You know how before, you asked me how long I've liked Nick?" He waited as Kurt nodded. "After that stupid kiss, I can say with almost certainty, that I do not like Nick."

Kurt looked at him confused. "Then why are you freaking out for?" He couldn't help raising his voice slightly.

Jeff bit his lip before turning to Kurt. "I'm in love with him."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Jeff, blinking slowly. "I.. Uh.. That's kind of huge. Are you sure?"<p>

"I think so. I mean, I've never been in love so I can't say for sure, but I mean.. It sure feels like it." Jeff replied as he sat down on the floor.

Kurt smiled for a moment before joining him. "What did it feel like when you kissed him?"

Jeff thought for a moment. "It was like, everything was perfect. I believe fireworks is a common expression used to associate with this sort of thing." He said smiling.

"Yeah, kissing Blaine was intense.." Kurt frowned for a moment. "We both love people who would rather just be friends- But if their drunk they are more than willing to let the lines blur."

Jeff looked over at Kurt. "You can't possibly be serious?" The brunette boy seemed confused. "Blaine is totally into you. You, my friend, are blind."

"What? But.. if that's the case, why hasn't he said anything?"

Jeff shook his head. "Blaine kind of sees himself as your mentor. You've never really told any of us Warblers what happened or why you transferred; but we can see it on your face that it was pretty bad." He paused. "Long story short, Blaine's crazy about you. He's just scared to.. initiate things. I guess he's waiting for you to make the first move."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Well then, guess I have some work to do."

Jeff nodded with a smile before looking back down at his knees. "You've got a real chance with Blaine, Kurt. Me, however, I may as well be in love with a rock."

"Hey that's not true. Drunken words- or in the case actions- are sober thoughts. You never know Jeff, Nick could really like you." Kurt was trying to be helpful, but this was so not his area of expertise.

There was a crash and a bang from the common room. Jeff and Kurt jumped up alarmed, running back to the party.

They threw open the door, and Jeff rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. Nick and Trent were wrestling, and had knocked over a table in the process.

Kurt and Jeff shared a look. _Seriously?_

"Alright boys, time to call it a night!" Kurt yelled as he unplugged the radio.

There was a collective moan of disapproval as the majority of the boys began to stumble back to their dorms.

Nick remained on the floor as Jeff flipped the table back into its original position. "Come on, Nick. Time to go to bed." He offered his hand, and Nick pulled himself up slowly.

Jeff half carried, half directed Nick out of the room. He sent Kurt a small smile, who was currently trying to get Blaine down from the back of the couch. Seriously, what was with him and furniture?

Jeff pushed open the dorm room door, and Nick stumbled inside, promptly throwing himself onto Jeff's bed.

"Nick, wrong side of the room."

"Mmphf."

"Nick, let's go." Jeff pulled Nick up by his waist, dragging him over to his own bed. "Good night." Jeff said quietly and he heard the drunk boy murmur something into his pillow.

Jeff brushed his teeth, got changed and turned off the light before climbing into bed. He was just about to doze off when he heard Nick shuffling across the floor.

He assumed Nick was going to the bathroom. He got quite the shock when he felt cold air hit legs, and a warm body crawl in beside him.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jeff whispered shakily as Nick wrapped his arm around his waist.

Nick nuzzled into Jeff's back. "Cuddling. Lonely. You're warm."

Jeff was about to say he should go back to his own bed, but could tell by Nick's breathing that he was already sleeping. He exhaled slowly before entangling his fingers with Nick's. A smile formed on his face when Nick squeezed his hand appreciatively.

One night of cuddling- What was the harm in that?

Back in the common room, Kurt was still trying to get a very drunk Blaine to go back to his dorm.

"Blaine, please. It's late, I'm tired, and I refused to leave you alone. Let's go!"

The older boy was sitting on the couch, dancing to what Kurt could only imagine was music in his head.

"Blaaaine.." Kurt muttered. He was so, so tired.

Blaine's head snapped up.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You're kind of beautiful, you know that, right?"

Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I..Uh.. Thank you, Blaine. Uhm, you too."

Blaine stood up slowly, and Kurt silently thanked the heavens. Time for sleep!

Kurt started walking towards the door when Blaine grabbed his wrist, causing the younger boy to whirl around quickly.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

That was all the warning Kurt had before Blaine's lips were on his for the second time that night.

It was all tongue and teeth and breathless moans. They were wrapped around each other in the most wonderful way.

It was Kurt who broke the kiss first. "Blaine, as wonderful as this is. It's not real. And I so badly want it to be real. So we are going to stop this. Before we do something one of us might regret. In the morning, if you want to blame it on the alcohol, then we will both live with it." Kurt inhaled softly. "Until then, let's get you back to your dorm so I can go back to mine. I'm exhausted and so are you." He pulled Blaine's hand, and they walked out of the common room, hand intertwined.

It was just one night, right? What could a few drunken kisses and cuddling change come morning?

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up first. It didn't take him long to remember everything that happened the previous night.<p>

Sometime during the night, Jeff had flipped onto his back, and Nick was currently sprawled over him. His head was on Jeff's chest and their legs were entangled.

Jeff soaked it in. Any minute now, Nick would wake up. Any minute now, Nick would be jumping off the bed like he had been electrocuted. Any minute now, it would be like all this had been a very, very good dream.

When Nick began to stir, Jeff quickly dropped his hands to his side. _Here we go._

"Ugh, my brain is going to explode all over the walls." Nick whimpered, trying to hide his eyes deeper into Jeff's chest.

Jeff let out a gasp and suddenly Nick was wide eyed and he sat bolt up right.

"I- What? Oh god, oh god, oh god." Was what came next, followed by some frantic moving to his feet.

Jeff had pushed himself from his laying position and hung his feet over the bed.

Nick was clearly in panic mode, and Jeff watched him with sad eyes. He knew what to expect, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Nick, relax. Nothing happened last night." Jeff spoke carefully. "Not in here anyway." He added as an afterthought.

Nick stopped pacing. "What the hell does that mean!"

Jeff swallowed. "You honestly don't remember anything?"

Nick thought for a moment. "I remember Thad bringing champagne. And I remember competing with Blaine to see who could drink faster. After that though, nothing."

Jeff took a deep breath. "You and Blaine suggested that we all play spin the bottle."

"I-What?"

"So we played. All of us. Thad and Wes kissed. Kurt and Blaine made out-"

"About time.."

"There was some kissing of hands and cheeks. And then you spun the bottle and it landed on me. I gave you my hand but you said who cheats at spin the bottle and kissed me on the lips. Open mouth."

Nick had been shocked into more silence. "Wow, Jeff. I'm really sorry. I must have embarrassed you in front of everyone."

Jeff shifted on the bed. An opening. He had the chance to tell Nick everything. Lay it all on the line. Fuck it.

"You didn't embarrass me." Jeff said firmly. "No, don't talk. I have things to say and I just really need you to listen."

Nick nodded, looking at Jeff with curious eyes.

"I wasn't embarrassed last night.. because I enjoyed it." Well fuck Jeff. Way to be subtle. "I mean, look. Nick, you may want to sit down."

Nick quickly obliged, choosing to sit on his own bed, and looked up at Jeff, waiting for him to start talking again.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. "We've been friends forever. Since we were what, 6? It's been over a decade." He closed his eyes. What if everything he was about to say ruined it all?

"You mean everything to me, Nick. You've been there for me no matter what. In fact, I don't even think we've fought once."

Nick nodded in agreement.

Jeff continued. "A year and a half ago, I started noticing different thing." Oh god, how did he say this without sounding like the world's biggest creeper?

"Like, when you really smile, the left side of your mouth goes higher than your right. When you're sad, you bite so hard on your lips that you've made it bleed once or twice." He paused, looking Nick in the eyes. "And when something suddenly clicks for you, your eyes almost glow." _Kind of like they are right now._

Jeff inhaled sharply. Almost done. "I'm stupid when it comes to this kind of thing, Nick. I'm still confused and not understanding why this all happened. I've been pushing it away and hiding it for two years because I was afraid. Afraid of what it meant for me, for our friendship- if I could ever be more than your friend. The only thing I was sure about up until last night was that I never wanted to lose you." _Alright Jeff, now or never_.

"After last night, there are two things that I'm 100 percent sure of. The first being that I never want to lose you; the second being I'm very much in love with you."

Jeff felt the weight of that lift off his shoulders. The truth was finally out. Now that weight was replaced with something the else. The possibility of losing the person who meant the most to him.

Nick was silent. _It'd be better if he was screaming at me, at least then I'd know what he was thinking._

The silence continued and Jeff stood up. "I'm just.. I have something to do. So uh, I'll just you know, go."

Nick looked at Jeff. His brain was still trying to connect all the information he had just received. His best friend loved him. No, it was more than that. Jeff was in love with him. Nick's brain was finally able to process that Jeff was leaving, and no, Nick did not think this was a good idea. He stood up quickly, grabbing Jeff's shoulder, causing the blonde to whirl around with wide eyes.

"No, don't go. Not until we talk about this." Nick said quietly. "I just.. that's a lot of information to consume at once. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

Jeff nodded, returning to his previous seating position. He was surprised when Nick sat beside him, but remained quiet.

Nick closed his eyes again. His best friend had been in love with for two years and he had been utterly oblivious. He opened his eyes, looking at Jeff. "So… are you gay?" It was an entirely appropriate question Nick had decided.

Jeff shook his head. "No,.. I mean, I can't even imagine myself being attracted to any other guy. It's weird, and besides; I really hate labels."

Nick nodded, that was a reasonable answer. He looked at Jeff again, studying him intently. How had he missed the way Jeff's eyes seemed to shine when he looked at him? Or the way his hair fell perfectly on his face? He's cheek bones weren't half bad either. He felt his eyes widen at his own train of thought.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Nick swallowed hard. "I,.. Yeah. I'm fine." He already knew what he had to do. He had to see if…

Jeff's eyes widened. "Nick, what are you doing?" He asked softly, trying to remember how to breathe.

Nick was leaning forward, his eyes trained on Jeff's lips. His eyes flickered up as the boy beside him spoke. "I need to know if… I just need to see. Can I?"

Jeff nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He held his breath as Nick leaned forward again, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Nick brought his hand up to Jeff cheek, cupping it softly with his palm.

Jeff tilted his head slightly, making the kiss more firm. As quick as it had started, it was over. Nick was pulling away, breathing heavier than normal.

Jeff bit his lip, looking down at his hands. Everything was out in the open now. Nick controlled the situation- it was all up to him.

Nick's heart was racing and he was looking at Jeff with intent eyes. "Is that what it was like? Last night I mean.."

"Kind of. There was more than that though."

Nick exhaled slowly. 'Can you show me?" He asked without thinking.

Jeff nodded once before leaning forward and pressing a passionate kiss against Nick's lips. Nick breathed sharply through his nose when Jeff connected their lips and once again brought his hand to Jeff's cheek.

Jeff brought his own hand to the bank of Nick's neck, entangling his fingers in the brunette's hair.

Nick felt Jeff's tongue swipe against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He caught his breath before opening his mouth and allowing Jeff's tongue to attack his own.

They stayed like that for a few moments, exploring each other. When Nick heard Jeff emit a moan, he pulled away.

Jeff was looking at Nick with darkened eyed, forgetting where his hand still was.

Nick felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. "I… Just… Wow." Was all he managed to get out.

Jeff seemed to have come back to reality because he quickly removed his hand and placed it back in his lap. "Yeah… that was my exact thought last night."

Nick was confused. He wasn't gay. He'd never been attracted to males or had feelings for them. Suddenly though, sitting here with Jeff, he saw him in a way he never had before. "What if something goes wrong?" He whispered and Jeff looked at him.

"I don't know. I've been living on what if's for far too long. I'm adopting a what feels right kind of attitude."

Nick smiled slightly and took Jeff's hand in his own. "I don't know what this means, Jeff. Not yet anyway. But I'd really like if we could find out together."

Jeff couldn't believe his ears. After almost 2 years of worry and confusion, Nick was saying he wanted to figure things out with him. "I'd really like that too."


End file.
